In recent years virtual reality technology has had a great development. However, due to the limitation by hardware performance, a single device generally cannot satisfy the demand of users on experiencing virtual reality environment. Therefore, during the process of experiencing virtual reality environment one may need to employ in combination a plurality of devices, and thus the user is required to control the plurality of devices by tedious operations, which is inconvenience for use.
For example, regarding a virtual reality device of the structure of mobile telephone plus virtual reality glasses box, the mobile telephone has two working states that: when the user places the mobile telephone inside the virtual reality glasses box, he needs to firstly set the working mode of the mobile telephone to a virtual reality mode, and when the user, after finishing the virtual reality experiencing, takes the mobile telephone out of the virtual reality glasses box, he needs to switch the working mode of the mobile telephone back to a traditional mode, in order to normally use it afterwards. When the working mode of the mobile telephone is switched between the virtual reality mode and the traditional mode, the user needs to set a menu by frequent operations, which operations are tedious and complicated.